The Princess and The Pauper
by Whimsically Nightlock
Summary: Everybody knows the story of The Princess And The Pauper. But what if the pauper was a male, more specifically; Peeta? PxK. Princess and The Pauper with a twist. AU. Rated T for swearing.
1. Prologue

**Summary : **Everybody knows the story of The Princess and The Pauper. What if the pauper was a male, more specifically, Peeta? PxK. Princess and The Pauper with a twist. AU. Rated T for swearing.

* * *

**Disclaimer : **I do not own The Hunger Games or The Princess and The Pauper.

* * *

_**The Princess and The Pauper**_

.

.

.

**_Prologue_**

.

.

.

_Written by Whimsically Nightlock_

* * *

_ Peeta Mellark_

"Fucking bastard! Bloody Hell, why can't you do anything right?!" the woman shrieks as she strikes her hand across his face.

He gasps in shock as her hand comes in contact with his face. She has never hit her there. Never.

No matter how much he has fucked up, she had never dared to lay a finger on his face, afraid someone might notice if there was a bruise, or a scar.

"I have endured enough of your shit! I am sick and tired of you! I found you on my doorstep, abandoned by some sick fuck! I want to throw you out, but what does Arabella say? No, she wanted me to _keep_ you! Says you would have been a good use when you grow up! But you're just a mess! A big fucking mess! Get the fuck out of this place and think of what you've done! And don't come back 'till you're done, you clumsy son of a bitch!" the woman shoves him out.

Peeta slips on the ice, and falls, groaning.

It was true that he was clumsy. But it was difficult to walk with a prosthetic leg.

He had ended up with a prosthetic leg after getting into a car accident.

His adopted 'mother'; Anne, had to bear with the costly prices of the bills of his hospital fee, and she hadn't been happy. So once he had recovered, she made him do twice the usual work.

Peeta had never got used to using his leg much, thus, he usually ended up fucking up.

And that was when the abusing started.

Anne made him eat stale bread, threw insults at him from day 'till night, sent him out on long tedious errands, hit him and made him work almost 24/7.

Every day, Peeta kept his mouth shut. He never objected, for it would make Anne angry, and if she was angry, she would lash out on him.

He became her punching bag.

And as she was technically his mother, he couldn't do anything about it.

As he sighed, he clutched his thin coat to him.

Sometimes, even when he showed back up, Anne often kept him locked out until it was morning.

During these times, Peeta wished that he was in one of the houses, comfy and cozy, sitting by the fire, with a family... A real family, not like him and Anne; who beated the shit out of him.

He decided that he would have to stay out that night.

With a contented sigh, Peeta laid on a bench nearby, and it wasn't long until sleep overtook him.

* * *

**Author's Note : **I've been itching to write this. I know this is kind of short, but it'll be longer in the next chapter. I've already written the next chapter, so I'll probably be updating it this week.

My final-year examinations are over, so updates will be pretty frequent. Depends on my mood though, and if I'm free.

This chapter is dedicated to my awesome friend, **_Primavera05._**You rock! (:

Hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for reading!

_**~Whimsically Nightlock**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary : **Everybody knows the story of The Princess and The Pauper. But what if the pauper was a male, more specifically; Peeta? PxK. The Princess and The Pauper with a twist. Slight fantasy AU. Rated T for swearing.

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own The Hunger Games**

* * *

_**The Princess and The Pauper**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Written by Whimsically Nightlock_

* * *

_Katniss Everdeen_

That morning, Katniss awoke to an unsurpring, annoyingly high and chirpy greeting.

"Wake up, Katniss! It's a big, big day!"

Katniss groaned. She knew whom the voice belonged to. It was Aunt Effie's.

The thing about her aunt? She always knew how to irritate her in the littlest ways.

Waking her up early in the morning, and proclaiming that it was a 'big, big day'. Belittling her when she arrived even one minute late for something. Fussing about how she always kept her hair in a braid, and refusing to let it loose. 'Advising' her to stay out of the forest, and constantly trying to steer her away from archery.

Katniss knew her aunt meant well, but sometimes, it annoyed her to the core.

While Katniss was a princess, she didn't naturally act like one. She was what everybody claimed 'stunning', with her gray eyes, olive skin and rich, smooth brown hair.

Katniss ejoyed the outdoors. She loved archery, and snuck out of the palace to the forest nearby to practice, and sing.

Yes, sing.

Nobody had ever heard her sing at all. Not even her parents.

She had developed a passion for singing sometime over the years.

As her parents rarely cared about her, they never knew about her whereabouts, or what she did, truth be told.

Thus, Katniss had no problem in keeping her secret from her parents.

"Katniss," her aunt hissed suddenly, causing Katniss' train of thoughts to break.

Sighing, Katniss sat up. Pursing her lips, she stared expectantly at her aunt, awaiting what she would say next.

"Your maid will be up soon with your breakfast. Isn't she just so thoughtful to bring you breakfast so early in the morning?" Aunt Effie chirped.

_ More like you called her to bring me breakfast_, Katniss thought wearily to herself, scowling inwardly. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"I heard that Prince Gale is coming over today. When do you th-" Aunt Effie started.

Right that moment, Katniss' maid, Annie Cresta, burst into the room.

"Good morning, Princess!" Annie grinned at Katniss, sending her a knowing wink at her annoyed expression.

They were, in reality, close friends, but Annie never called her by her first name around her parents or aunt. It was considered extremely impolite in Panem, and who knew what could happen. She could be fired, and Katniss knew how Annie lived off the money she earned from her job.

"As I was saying," Aunt Effie continued, merely acknowledging Annie's presence. "When do you think he will court you?"

Katniss spit out her orange juice that she was sipping almost immediately, wiping at her mouth in disgust.

Annie rushed to her side, and Katniss could see her trying not to suppress a giggle. Annie quickly seized a cloth, and wiped the orange juice away.

She and Gale were close friends, but Katniss had never regarded him as anything more than a best friend.

Marrying Gale, to her, would be like marrying her own brother, if she had one.

"Aunt Effie, we're just best friends."

"Who says best friends can't get married? And more-over, anyone can tell by the way he looks at you that he likes you," Aunt Effie insisted.

Katniss mulled over her aunt's words. Was it true, what she had just said? Had she been so oblivious to not know that her best friend was in love with her?

So Katniss whispered, "I don't love him, Aunt Effie. Not like that."

And for the first time, a smile graced Aunt Effie's lips.

"Don't worry, sweet. You'll find someone. Soon."

And that was the last thing she said before she swept out of the room, leaving Katniss to her thoughts.

* * *

Humming quietly, Katniss walked to her parent's room located on the top floor of the palace. She had been told by one of the maids, a sly-faced girl whom she had nicknamed Foxface, that she was wanted by her parents.

Deep in thought, she twirled a strand of hair that had escaped from her braid with her finger.

Katniss wondered as to why her parents had called for her. They seldom talked to her, and it came to her as a surprise when she heard that she was wanted by her parents.

Katniss never felt loved. Not by her parents, anyway.

She had talked to Aunt Effie about it, and Aunt Effie had simply said that her parents were busy. They had to ensure a safe and peaceful community, and wanted the best for her.

_Best for me, my foot_, Katniss snorted.

"Morning Katniss!" she was suddenly ambushed by a small, tiny firgure in a flurry of blond hair.

Katniss smiled down at her little sister, Prim. Her name was actually Primrose, but everybody called her Prim.

"Morning little duck," Katniss greeted, ruffling her hair.

Katniss loved her eleven-year old sister. She was pretty, kind, thoughtful, caring.

Everything she never was.

Prim smiled a wide smile, before asking, "Can you go to the gardens with me? I want to feed the birds."

"Sorry little duck. Mom and Dad want to see me, so I can't go with you," Katniss apologised sincerely.

Prim just grinned at her. "It's okay! We can always go another time, that is, if you want."

"Sure, if you want, little duck," Katniss replied. She bade her sister farewell, then continued to her parents' room.

Upon reaching it, Katniss slowly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice was heard.

The voice felt unfamiliar to her, having had not been able to see her parents for such a long time, even though they lived under the same roof.

Katniss entered the room, to be met up with her parents sipping their drinks and talking as they sat by their fireplace.

"Katniss, sweetheart, come sit," the Queen said, patting a perfectly manicured hand on the chair beside her.

Katniss flinched. She was unused to being called 'sweetheart' by any of her parents. Only her uncle, Haymitch, ever called her that.

Katniss hesitantly obliged.

The sight of her parents chilled her to the bone. None of them seemed to care that their daughter was already grown up, and that the last time their eyes ever fell on her was, say, a year and five months ago.

"Well," the King started, clearing his throat, while Katniss inwardly rolled her eyes. "As you know, you are turning eighteen thi-"

"Cut to the chase," Katniss interrupted. Her mother shot her a glare, which she ignored.

"Well, in Panem, it is required by law, that a Princess must get married when she turns eighteen. Thus, it is almost time for you to marry."

"Every time when a Princess turns eighteen, an event called The Hunger Games will be held. Princes from other kingdoms will be sent to this Games to fight for the princess' hand in marriage," the King explained.

Katniss gaped.

As Katniss opened her mouth to protest, the King held his hand up, "But, if the Princess finds someone to marry before the Games, there will be no need for the Games to be held."

"That doesn't make much of a difference," Katniss mumbled.

"You'll have to get married, Katniss. One way or another," the Queen stated calmly.

"But I want freedom! I don't want to get married, furthermore to someone that I don't love and barely know!" Katniss objected.

"Well then, who do you love?" the Queen said, exasperated.

"Nobody."

"Exactly!" the Queen huffed. "I've had enough. Go back to your room and think about what you've done to upset us."

Katniss snorted. "Upset you? What about me? Or Prim? Do you know that both of you have upset Prim and I, by not loving us? You want a calm and peaceful community, or whatever, but you can't even give the love that both your daughters long for!" Katniss shrieked, standing up, her chair scraping back.

The Queen and King lapsed into silence.

"Whatever. I'm done. Do whatever you want, but believe me, I won't be happy."

And Katniss fled from the room.

* * *

**Author's Note : **This chapter was such a bitch to write. I had to re-write it after forgetting to save it, then I kept getting fustrated while editing it. You should have seen me rage. T.T

I know this chapter was probably boring, but I apologise. I just needed to introduce Katniss. Katniss and Peeta'll meet next chapter, I promise. C:

Many thanks to those whom reviewed the last chapter, and to those whom favourited/followed this story!

Thanks for reading! :D

_~Whimsically Nightlock_


End file.
